The present invention relates to image recording apparatus, and in particular to a removable photoreceptor belt module.
The life of an image recording apparatus or reproduction machine is extended by replacement of worn or used photoreceptor belts. Replacement of a photoreceptor belt by a service representative can often be a complex and intricate operation. Such an operation can not only be time consuming and expensive, but if not accomplished with a great deal of care can damage the new photoreceptor belt.
The prior art is replete with examples or belt access and manipulation. For example, it is known in the food processing art, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,776, that a food conveying belt can be pivoted about a belt frame to provide access to the underside of the belt for cleaning. U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,346 discloses a food processing table and conveyor belt wherein arms supporting the belt can be pivoted to open the table for cleaning and then pivoted back to a belt tightened position. It is also known in the xerographic art, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,866, to use a lever to position a tensioning roll engaging a photoconductive belt in a reproduction machine. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,077 discloses a photoconductive belt that is tensioned by a roll. The photoreceptor belt can be removed when the tension roll is retracted by operation of a crank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,829 teaches a photoconductor belt removal system including a belt supporting capstan which is cantilever attached to the main machine frame and which includes a pivotable handle for releasing or engaging a shoe against the inner surface of the belt for applying or releasing tension to that belt. U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,532 discloses a cantilever mounted photoconductor belt capstan that is rigidly secured to the machine frame by a pivotable mechanism including a slide pin and dog arrangement for cooperating with a receiving block on the machine frame. The same mechanism is arranged to operate a tension applying releasing shoe against an inner surface of the photoconductor belt and pivoting of the mechanism to the open position results in an open access to the capstan in order that a closed loop photoconductor belt is removed or installed on the capstan.
These prior art devices either do not effect replacement or removal of belts or require relatively complex procedures for replacement or removal of belts, particularly with the belt supporting mechanism often not totally removable from the machine. There is a need for a relatively simple procedure to completely remove a belt module from the frame of a machine, and then to be able to easily replace the photoreceptor belt on the belt module. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved removable belt module and new and improved method for replacing a photoreceptor belt on the belt module. Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple pin and groove system for mounting and removing a belt module from the machine frame, and it is another object of the present invention to provide a belt module having a pivot and spring mechanism to properly tension a belt for machine operation and for pivoting the arms of the belt arrangement upon removal from the machine for easy replacement of a photoreceptor belt. Further advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features characterizing the invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.
Briefly, the present invention is a removable belt module for use in a reproduction machine for replacing photoreceptor belts including a pair of support rolls for supporting the photoreceptor belt and a pivot element disposed intermediate the support rolls and connected thereto by connecting arms, the arms being disposed in relative horizontal position for exerting tension on the belt for operation of the belt and being disposed in a relatively perpendicular relationship for relaxing the tension and replacing the belt. The belt module further includes shafts for engaging slots in the machine to mount the belt module and further includes a drive sprocket connected to one of the shafts for driving the photoreceptor belt.